parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo
Baloo is a character in The Jungle Book Baloo played Kuzco Human in The Bear's New Groove He is a Emperor Baloo played Kuzco Llama in The Prince's New Groove He is a Llama Baloo played Quinlan Vos in Animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars He is a Jedi Baloo played The Sphinx in Mystery Animals He is an instructor of superheroes Baloo Played Stoick In How to Train Your Lion He is a Father Baloo played John Smith in Nalahontas He is a Captain Baloo played BoCo in Chowder & Friends He is a BR Class 28 Co-Bo Diesel-electric engine Baloo played The Genie in Dannyladdin He is a Genie Baloo played Steve Young in Danny and Bagheera He is a Human Baloo played Goofy in Danny, Timon and Baloo: The Three Musketeers He is a Dog Baloo played Mufasa in The Bear King He is a Lion Baloo played King Triton in The Little Dalmatian He is a Merman Baloo played Adult Tantor in Dannyarzan He is a Cowdarly Elephant Baloo played Table Lamp Genie in Orinoladdin He is a Table Lamp Baloo played Kronk in The Tramp's New Groove He is a Lug Baloo played Yao in Nala (Mulan) He is a Solider Baloo Played Adult Prince Derek in The Mutt Princess He is Odette's Husband Baloo played Little John in Robin Hood (Animated Style) and Eric Hood He is a Bear Baloo played Pumbaa in The Wolf King and The Yellow King He is a Pig Baloo played Sokka in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style He is a wolf warrior Baloo played Uncle Iroh in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Firebender Baloo played The Peddler in Todladdin He is a Peddler Baloo played The King in Maid Marianrella He is a Little old Man Baloo played Carl Bentley in Jumanji (Dodger'sPartyFan2570 Style) He is a Grumpy Man Baloo played Shrek in Baloo (Shrek) He is a Orge Baloo played Fred Bedderhead in The Country Critters He is a Harmonica playing Bear Baloo played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It Baloo He is a Wrecker Baloo played Sir Lionel in Quest for Camelot (CityMaker Animal Style) He is a Knight Baloo played Thomas O'Malley in The Aristomammals (Julian Bernardino Style) He is a Cat Baloo and Bagheera played Napoleon and Lafayette in The Aristomice He is a Dog Baloo played Aladdin in Balooladdin She is a Street rat Baloo Played John Rolfe In Rebeccahontas 2: Journey to a New World Baloo Played Rockmobile In Animal Story and Canal Famille Story He is a Mutant Toy Baloo Pete's Dragon In Mowgli's Bear He is a Green Dragon Baloo Played Lord Rogers In The Mouse Princess (TheBluesRockz Version) He is a King Baloo Played Prince Zuko Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceKodi Anima Style) He is a Fire nation Prince Baloo Played Dimitri in Rebeccastasia He is a Russian Baloo Played Woog in We're Back! A Toon Animal's Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style)Category:CharactersCategory:The Jungle Book CharactersCategory:BearsCategory:HeroesCategory:Male CharactersCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:TaleSpin CharactersCategory:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroesCategory:Gray CharactersCategory:Fat CharactersCategory:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin OhannaCategory:Crazy Characters He is the triceratops Baloo Played Rex in We're Back!: A Jungle Animal's Story He is a Tyranosaurus Rex Baloo Played Black Beard in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Baloo Played Merlin in The Sword In The Jungle He is a wizard Baloo Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Fox Detective Portayals *In The Children Book and The Children Book 2 Baloo played by Berk *In The Jungle Book (Disney and Sega Human Style) and The Jungle Book 2 (Disney and Sega Human Style) Baloo played by Dexter's Dad *In The Galaxtic Guardian Book Baloo played by Robot X-5 *In The Rodent Book Baloo played by Monterey Jack Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heores Category:Bears Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters Category:Silly Characters Category:Billy was Skating so mutch, He Could't Stop Category:Singing characters Category:Dancers Category:Males Category:Big Characters